Gilgamesh (King of the Sky)
Gilgamesh, 'or '"Gil" by his closed subordinates and friends, is one of the future antagonists in the future fanfiction, King of the Sky. He is descended and named after from his grandfather, Gilgamesh, the legendary king and the first hero existed in the Human World from Kingdom of Uruk in the Sumerian Civilization era. He became the co-leader of Hero Faction alongside Cao Cao among the Khaos Brigade. He wields one of the newly classified Longinus, Grand Enchanter, one of the strongest creation sacred gear that creates magical staffs, staves, and wands. He leads his own team that acts independently, known as the Team Kings, which made up of descendants who were great kings, emperors and rulers in the Human History. Appearance: Gilgamesh is a handsome blond-haired young man whose hair stands are down like lazy bad-haired strands, forming a bang in the middle of his forehead. His prominent features are his red-colored eyes which are look almost to the point of blood. He also has a prominent, red tattoos that inscribed at both of his forearms and throughout the rest of his upper body. According to Cao Cao, He has the radiance and charisma that of a great king, causing the others to attract to him under his banner. But Gilgamesh himself only enlists a member who has the past great kings, emperors, and ruler's blood within. Around the Hero Faction or outside, Gilgamesh is usually seen a red and black scheme Arabian robes with golden lining accents, a white pants with a sash around his waist to hold his sword, Ea and magic tools, black boots with golden stripes, and red earring in each ear. Personality: Unlike his fellow descendants of great heroes and kings, Gilgamesh is rather a lazy, laid-back, and pleasure-seeking individual. This was demonstrated as he is seen to smoke in his private villa in Persia surrounded by natural habitants and his personal...maids. However, Gilgamesh is also very prideful and competent of himself since his heritage as the grandchild of the First Hero in the Human World and considered himself as the "Genius" and self-proclaim a lot of grandiose nicknames such as "The King of Heroes", "History's Youngest Archmage", and, Harem King, etc. This was especially true for his Sacred Gear, Grand Enchanter, where it granted him the power of immeasurable magical powers and collection of powerful magic staffs, wands, and staves for himself. So, he doesn't tolerate those who would insult his power since some of the supernatural world considers magicians as weaklings. Unlike the other members of the Hero Faction, Gilgamesh has no hatred directed towards no Devils, Fallen Angels, Monsters, etc; Rather, he sometimes prefers them over human, particularly in terms of woman where each of the supernatural races he described "Possess their own unique Golden Proportions for My Pleasure", so he would often seek them in order to "conquer" them in the night. Like his grandfather as a great hero, Gilgamesh is shown to possess an honorable and moral duties as a hero, where he would kill any worms who would harm the innocents. History: Gilgamesh was born in the region of Mesopotamia under his parents, the blood relative of the first hero Gilgamesh in the Human world. From his young childhood, he would often go out on a trip with his parents, teaching him the world in terms of knowledge and experience. During those time, his grandfather, Gilgamesh would often come to visit his grandson on teaching him on supernatural world, magic, combat skills, and etc. for him to survive and experience. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Strength - Born with an incredible amount of physical prowess due to inheriting his grandfather's divine blood, Gilgamesh has proven to be capable of handling combat with High-Class Devils using just his physical prowess alone. It was also shown that he can able to imbue his divine aura into his fist to increase the power of his blow. Immense Combat Skill: Due to his grandfather's teaching in the way of combat, Gilgamesh has shown to possess a immense combat skills, being able to challenge a group of top-tier High-Class Devil peerage single-handedly. It is said that among the other members of the Hero Faction, he is the only one on par with Cao Cao, whose known as the "Strongest Human". Master Staff User: Due to his power of Sacred Gear, Gilgamesh is well-versed in the art of staff techniques and demonstrated extreme proficiency over his wands, staffs, and staves for combat. It was demonstrated where he would throw the staves into the ground, creating different types of magical runes, spells, and sorcery to overpower his opponents. Master Magician: Gilgamesh is said to be a high-level magician besides Georg, a high-level Magician and possessor of Dimension Lost within Hero Faction. Georg stated that his skills, intelligence, and understanding many and different magic calculations, formulas, spells are said to be equal or greater than his own . This was demonstrated as he was able to one of Georg's magic techniques from seeing it only once and improving upon it. Immense Magic Power: Due to his Sacred Gear, Gilgamesh possess a considerable magical power and abilities that rivals top-tier High-Class Devils and Magicians alike. Equipment: Grand Enchanter '''(, ): Known as the '''Sovereign of the Magic Wands. This is the Sacred Gear of Gilgamesh and primary weapon, it is classed as a potential Longinus by Azazel as a result of his mastery of the Sacred Gear. Its abilities grant Gilgamesh the power to create/summon an infinite number of magic wands, staves, and staffs that are kept inside of special dimension that the Grand Enchanter is linked to called the "King's Treasury", which is capable of repairing and changing the effect of the magic staffs, staves, and wands that are sent back inside of the dimension. Gilgamesh can call them through the golden ripples in the air. Due to his mastery over magical powers, he can summon up to hundred ripples either ground or air, and capable of firing spells that varies from Norse, Angel, Fallen Angel, Fairy, Black, White, Holy, Demonic, Magic, Anti-Magic and Enchantment types. Quotes: "When it comes to seeking pleasure or living my life, there are only three things I require, wands, good stock to invest, and a worthy members of woman who has the quality to enter my harem." - Gilgamesh's golden rule on life. "I can overcome most penances and ordeals, but death from overwork is the only thing I never want to experience again!” - Gilgamesh's complaints when he was working for Grauzauberer a period of time until he quit. Trivia: * This version of Gilgamesh is based off of Gilgamesh (Caster) from Fate/Grand Order. * The personality and appearance is based off of Gilgamesh (Caster). * The abilities of Gilgamesh's Sacred Gear is based off of Fairy Tail's Irene Belserion and Shiroe from Log Horizon. * According to Gilgamesh, his favorite things are magic staves and wands, stock investment, pokers, and beautiful woman worthy to enter his "harem". * According to Gilgamesh, his least favorite things are working hard to death, boringness, and annoying people. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:King of the Sky